10:31
by Silent-Serpent
Summary: A small little one shot about a distresed Hermione and a supposedly charmed Draco. What happens? DHr, HR


Disclaimer: YES I OWN DRACO MALFOY!…If only sighany who, no I don't own anyone, except my nonexistent boyfriend.

**10:31**

Harry and Ron had thought it would be funny to cast a disillusionment charm on Malfoy to make him think he was in love with me. Very Funny.

After being stalked all day by a love crazed Draco Malfoy and a hysterically sobbing Pansy Parkinson, I have finally found release in the library. That's where I am right now. No one can find me here. Only Harry and Ron know of my spot, but they're probably off snogging somewhere. Anyways, I'm just going to wait here until the spell wares off. I can handle meal Malfoy, but not emotional Draco. The spell should ware off at 10:30, since Harry said that's when they cast it this morning. That's half an hour after curfew, so I'm trying to stay here for as long as possible. Considering it's currently 10:19, it shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure Madame Pince will give me a note in case of anything.

I really don't know what to do right now. My homework for the next two weeks is finished and I don't really feel like trying to work on my animagus form right now.

I hear a rustling behind me.

"Harry, Ron, why don't you go away. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble already today?" I ask without turning around. Suddenly I feel a warm breath on my neck.

"Who said it was either of them love?" I stiffen at the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"Malfo-"

"Sh…" he puts a finger to my lips. "Why do you insist on fighting? Why do you run away? Why do you hate me?"

"_Me_? The real question is my do _you_ hate _me_!"

"I only pretend to hate you. What do you think my father would say if I didn't? And after seeing Pansy's reaction today, you can understand why I can't act that way in front of my house." He paused and bowed his head. "Please. Give me a chance to redeem myself."

Well this is an awkward position. Here I am sitting sideways on a chair with Draco Malfoy kneeling at my feet, looking very submissive and asking for my forgiveness. I look at the clock and see that it's only 10:22. Ever since Ron and Harry revealed that they were going out, I have found myself extremely boy deprived. Well, boys with masculinity at least. And here in front of me is one of the most masculine in not the most masculine man here at Hogwarts. You know what, I'm going to take advantage of the next 8 minuets.

"OK" I say softly. He leans back shocked.

"What?"

"Look, I know about the charm making you think you love me, so I'm going to take advantage of it for a little while." With that he smiles and sits on the chair next to me.

"Thank You." I nod my head and smile. Knowing him, he'll do something first under the charm, so I turn back to my desk and pick up a book. Only six minuets to go.

I feel his breath on the back of my neck and a strong arm wrap around my waist. I lean into him. Yup, definitely the most masculine man at Hogwarts. We sit there like that for a little while, him reading over my shoulder and me trying not to be deliriously happy at the thought of being in the arm of a man after so long.

Eventually I feel him place his lips right below my ear and kiss his way down my neck. I shudder with the strange feeling and he pulls me onto his lap. Maybe I'll even get to kiss him before time runs out. (Hey I'm desperate! Can you blame a girl?)

As if reading my mind he turns my head towards his and kisses me. Oh it feels so good after so long. After a while I feel him shudder and start to kiss me more passionately, wrapping one arm protectively around me and running his hand through to grab a fistful of hair. He's being so passionate about it that I'm sure my knees would have buckled if I weren't sitting on his lap.

When we broke apart for air I see the passion in his stormy eyes. Right behind him I watch the clock change to 10:31. I sigh inwardly and look at him apprehensively expecting the worst. He just looks back at me with those eyes and swoops in for another kiss again.


End file.
